toweringfandomcom-20200213-history
C.A. Cupid
C.A. Cupid, fully named Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, is a 2011-introduced and imported character. She is not a part of a fairytale like most of her fellow students at Ever After High, but is part of Ancient Greek mythology. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she considers destiny to get in the way of the flow of love. Though she is terrible at archery, she is pretty good at giving love advice and thus hosts a MirrorCast advice show called Love Advice, to help others find love. She is imported from Monster High. Personality Cupid is kind and helpful in matters of love. While she's very much career-driven, she can be distracted from her work when she is near her crush. However as she's aware that she's a student with a unique-type destiny, she's still searching for her family heritage. Cupid is loyal to her job as an advice show presenter and as a friend. When it comes to matters of love, Cupid swallows her pride and puts her friends' needs before her own. She is revealed to be allergic to pollen to the extent that she needs an inhaler in the webisode HeartStruck. Appearance Cupid has long, wavy pink hair accentuated with white strands. She has pale skin, blue eyes, and ivory feathered wings. She dresses in shades of pink, as well as white, black, and gold. Her choice of apparel is Ancient Greek-based, but adjusted to incorporate more modern elements. Her overall look is finalized with heart, arrow, and feather symbols. Interests As Ever After High's show presenter to help her fellow students solve their love problems, presenting is one of Cupid's most known jobs, as she excels in giving advice to her friends. She is a true supporter of love, so she does everything within her power to bring people together. Though, her love advice is rarely applicable to herself. She also has a tendency to doodle pictures in her notebooks when she's bored or in a daydream state. History Cupid joined the world of Monster High in Late 2011 and was involved in a few stories up until Early 2013. On December 19, 2012, as part of the new year events of Monster High, Cupid's entry of the Boo Year's Eve Countdown Calendar was released. The entry's exact words are "I want to continue to help others navigate the thrills and chills of love in 2013--not just at Monster High but around the world. By branching out, I scream of learning more about myself! Where do you want to go in 2013?" On April 23, 2013, this was followed up by an announcement of C.A. during On the Air with C.A. Cupid that she would be "starting a new chapter in an enchanting place where she can help others follow their true heart's desires. The radio show is going on break while packs her stuff and ready for her clawesome new adventure." In Monster High, C.A. is an elemental, most likely a bone one. This is why she's white with charred-looking hands and feet and ribcage wings. In Ever After High, C.A. has taken on a human appearance. Her skin has become mono-colored and her wings are feathered. Her personality has also undergone a change. She still does her work by radio and actively pursues her own love story, even if at the cost of another's, while Cupid in''Monster High'' took joy out of bringing people together and had peace with the fact most boys were romantically intimidated by her. Relationships Family C.A. Cupid was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple as a baby. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology, but better known by his Roman name, Cupid. He taught her the family business and gave her wings. In her diary she mentions that she has step-siblings. Friends Cupid considers herself closely knit with anyone who has an open heart. One notable friend of hers is Dexter Charming, who is a good listener and vice-versa. The two of them hang out together a lot. Romance Cupid has a big crush on Dexter Charming, but he is unaware. Even though it saddens her, she helps him express his feelings for Raven Queen. On Yen Sid's Team After the Dragon Games at Ever After High, Cupid was a little worried at what will happen after a few days in Ever After. Sooner than later at Briar's spell-tacular party, she spotted Dexter pointing at something in the distance out the window. As she spotted what Dexter was pointing, she was shocked to see Darkness Creatures coming from the Dark Forest and a figure fighting them with just a whip of light magic. When the girl introduced herself of as Andrea, Cupid thanked her for saving everyone's lives from the dark creatures that came from the forest. As Andrea was about to leave, both Cupid and Raven asked if they would want to join her in helping others in other kingdoms and worlds. Andrea accepted both offers and allowed more of the students of Ever After High to join on Yen Sid's Team to help the worlds and kingdoms. During Cupid's time in Yen Sid's Team on Level 10, she noticed that she still shares a room with Blondie, her roommate. After helping her with her problems of being a Level 5 and a Level 10 in the same room together, both she and Blondie started to develop feelings towards each other; indicating that they might hide this love from others. Category:Goddess Category:Matchmaker Category:Monster Category:Ever After High Character Category:Student Category:Adopted Category:Lesbian Category:Trainee Category:Daughter Category:Ever After High Characters Category:Yen Sid's Team